Une relation sans importance
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Oneshot Roy x Riza


* * *

Elle avait beau chercher et retourner la question dans sa tête, Riza n'arrivait plus à se souvenir exactement comment c'était arrivé la première fois.

Là, sous le jet d'eau de sa douche, la question la tourmentait.

Elle savait que c'était arrivé un soir après le travail. Il avait proposé d'aller prendre un verre quelque part, histoire de décompresser et puis de fil en aiguille, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils avaient fini dans le même lit.

Une fois surpassée la gêne qu'ils avaient ressentie le lendemain lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face et avoir discuté « entre adultes responsables », ils s'étaient sentis tous deux soulagés. Ils avaient convenu que les difficultés inhérentes à leur métier à assurer une relation stable, et la solitude qu'il en découlait, les avaient poussés le temps de quelques heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Que c'était arrivé bêtement et que c'était une erreur.

Lorsque quelques jours plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés essoufflés et à moitié nus sur le bord de son bureau, ils avaient convenu que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Que finalement, c'étaient des choses qui arrivent.

Ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était que du sexe. Pas de sentiment, pas de promesse, pas d'engagement. Ils ne s'embarrassaient pas des jeux de séduction, des mensonges, ni des préliminaires. Juste l'essentiel.

S'ils le souhaitaient, ils étaient libres d'aller voir d'autres partenaires et de poursuivre leur vie comme bon leur semblait.

C'était juste que lorsque la solitude leur semblait trop pesante, eh bien, ils se retrouvaient entre deux draps ou là où cela se présentait…

Riza coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche.

C'était souvent lui qui prenait l'initiative de leurs rencontres. Elle se contentait de dire « oui » ou parfois « non », rarement.

Des fois, comme ce soir, il se pointait sans prévenir. Ce n'était pas que ça la dérangeait, loin de là. C'était toujours agréable au demeurant…

Mais ce soir, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose était différent. Dans son regard, son sourire ou bien dans ses caresses… Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Riza noua sa serviette autour d'elle et essuya la buée de son miroir de salle de bain pour se regarder.

Peut-être était-ce elle qui était différente après tout ? Ou bien, elle se faisait des idées… Qui sait ?

Elle soupira. Il devait s'être rhabillé à présent. C'était toujours ainsi. Ils n'avaient jamais fini une nuit ensemble. Ils préféraient se séparer juste après, s'évitant ainsi l'embarras de se retrouver le matin sans rien avoir à se dire autour d'une tasse de café.

Après tout, pas de sentiments, pas d'engagement, pas d'importance.

Pieds nus elle regagna sa chambre. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à lui souhaiter un bon retour et « à demain ».

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, il était toujours allongé sur le lit, les draps remontés jusqu'au torse, bras repliés sous sa nuque.

Riza cacha sa surprise et contourna le lit sans mot dire. Elle s'assit sur le rebord et se tourna vers Roy pour lui sourire.

Décidément, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se lever.

Elle se rallongea donc à son côté tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Elle se demandait ce que cela pouvait donner de poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et de s'y laisser aller.

Dirait-il quelque chose si elle le faisait ?

Est-ce que cela le dérangerait ? Trop de tendresse le pousserait-il à mettre fin à ce semblant de relation ?

Riza resta encore un moment à attendre qu'il dise ou fasse quelque chose. Mais il se contentait de regarder le plafond.

Alors cédant à sa pulsion, elle se glissa doucement tout contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule, s'attendant à un mouvement de recul ou que sais-je…

Mais au lieu de cela, elle sentit le bras de Roy se refermer sur elle et l'étreindre doucement alors que de son autre main il entreprit de lui caresser la peau. Sa voix la fit presque sursauter.

« Riza. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas d'importance ? »

Riza se redressa un peu pour tourner son visage vers le sien.

« Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ?

« Oui, ça me plairait bien.

« D'accord. »

Dubitative, Riza se laissa aller de nouveau contre Roy. Tout cela prenait un tour vraiment étrange…

« Et puisque nous sommes d'accord pour dire que c'est sérieux entre nous, j'aimerai bien t'emmener au restaurant demain soir, comme tout bon petit ami qui se respecte inviterait la femme qu'il aime. »

Cette fois, Riza n'eut plus de doute. Il y avait bien quelque chose de différent ce soir.

Et franchement, elle aimait bien ça.


End file.
